


Song of Rememberance

by wechard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen, Sasuke is a bastard, cursing, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechard/pseuds/wechard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has just gotten out of a destructive relationship, and now that she's out of it, she feels that she needs to change her life. This is my first Fic, so please be merciful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing in this that I own is the song. I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.

Song of Remembrance

As she sat in her dressing room, Sakura struggles with the demons of her past. This is it, she thinks as she hears her manager knock on her door. “Sakura, it’s time for you to get in position for your entrance,” Ino, Sakura’s best-friend and manager yells through the door of Sakura’s dressing room.

“Coming!” Sakura yells back. Hard to believe that after tonight, it’s all over, was all Sakura thought as she made her entrance onto the stage. It wasn’t as dynamic or explosive as Gai and Lee’s entrances, but it was amazing. From the floor of the stage the bud of a giant cherry blossom rose, and as the flower bloomed, Sakura stepped out to make her debut as Cherry, quick rising pop-star of Konoha. She was sad that she was giving up her life as a medic-nin, but she couldn’t handle that life anymore, not with the way HE treated her now. As Sakura looked out into the crowed, she saw Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Gaara and his siblings, and everyone from Rookie 9; well, everyone but him. All she could do was smile as the audience stared at her. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body, and showed off her arms and legs.

Finally, Sakura took a deep breath, and said, “Thank you all for coming. I’d like to dedicate this song to a boy that I’ve known my whole life. So, Sasuke, this song is for you.” She closes her eyes as a soft, slow melody starts up. After waiting 8 measures, Sakura starts to sing.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

From Dawn to Dusk

_It’s night right now,_   
_and I lay awake in bed ,_   
_wondering why we said those things._   
_Oh, how did we get this way?_   
_From being happy to saying things that we know aren’t true._   
_Oh how did it get like this between me and you._

[chorus: _How did it, get this way?_  
 _How did we, lose our trust?_  
 _What did we have to pay?_  
 _So here we are, we are, all alone._  
 _Oh how did we, quickly go, from dawn to dusk_.]

_I walk past you,_   
_I hold my breath, then let it go,_   
_for you don’t acknowledge me._   
_It pains me so much to see,_   
_that you don’t see me,_   
_the way you used to._

[*chorus*]

_Our friends ask about us,_   
_we don’t want them to know at all._   
_That we are no longer with each other,_   
_and that you are being so cold hearted around me._   
_They won’t stop asking at all,_   
_So you just go and hit me right in the face to the ground!_

[*chorus*]

_Oh, I stopped the crying and worrying._   
_For you are no longer worth it at all._   
_Since all you do just kills me,_   
_and injures every part of me._   
_All you do is treat me like crap,_   
_so that’s what you now are to me._   
_Now I move on and erase you from my heart._

[*chorus*]x2

_We went from dawn to dusk._  
 _From dawn to dusk._ x2  
 _Dawn to dusk._ X3  
 _Dawn to dusk_ ~~~~~.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Sakura sang the song, memories of everything that Sasuke had done to her rolled through her head. At one point in the past, these memories would have hurt, and she would have blamed herself for everything that Sasuke did to her; but she was no longer that weak, annoying, stupid fan-girl that she was when they first met. She was a strong, confident, beautiful, and intelligent Kunoichi that was also a top medical-nin. She was one of Tsunade’s best apprentices for Hokage’s sake, and if Sasuke couldn’t appreciate her for that, then that was his loss. Everyone else was able to see this in her, had been able to see that in her for years, but she had been too blinded by her naïve love of Sasuke to see that. Now, though, she was able to see that, and she wanted to never see Sasuke again.

Sure, Sakura could easily kill him, but he wasn’t worth dirtying hers, or any of her friends’, hands. This was the best way to do that, by making the whole world think that she was no longer a ninja, but her friends and family knew the truth. Even though she was no longer a ninja in the eyes of the world, she would still take on missions under the guise of being a pop-star on tour. All of her friends were sad that they wouldn’t be able to take missions with her very often, but they understood and supported her decision.  
When Sakura realized just how destructive her relationship with Sasuke was, she went to Tsunade, and asked her to call everyone for an emergency meeting. Gaara and his siblings had been present because of a diplomatic mission to Konoha, and Sakura was glad that she wouldn’t have to do this more than once. After everyone had arrived, Tsunade activated the seals on her meeting room to keep anyone from eavesdropping. When Tsunade nodded to Sakura, wanting to know what was so important that Sakura had to ask for an emergency meeting for all of the most powerful ninja’s that were in Konoha. Well, everyone but Sasuke, who Tsunade didn’t trust at all, and was glad that Sakura seemed to finally feel the same way. Her favorite student deserved a better man in her life.

Seeing Tsunade nod, Sakura took a deep breath, and told them everything. All of the pain, lies, and deception that Sasuke had commited during his relationship with her came flooding out. The only thing that kept all of them from swarming Sasuke and killing him in the most inventive and painful ways that she both could and couldn’t imagine, was the fact that Sakura made them swear not to do anything to Sasuke before she began to reveal everything to them. Yet even that was barely keeping them from retaliating against Sasuke for all of the crimes he commited against Sakura.

As Sakura emerged from her memories of the past, she realized that she had just come to the end of her song. As she finished the last note of the song, she brought the mic down, her eyes closed, and waited to hear the reactions of audience. What she got, she hadn’t expected. Everyone was cheering for her, wanting to hear more from her. She was so shocked that she opened her eyes, and saw the one face that had caused all of this. Sakura saw Sasuke staring at her in a stupor, as if seeing her for the first time. She just smirked, and said, “Thank you everyone for your support! And thank you Sasuke. Because if it weren’t for you, then I wouldn’t have had the experiences needed to write that song.”

Sasuke looked shocked at that statement, and then glared at her. Sakura just smiled, signaled for the band to start a new song, and continued to sing about how much of an ass and a bastard Sasuke had been. Sakura’s friends all smiled when they saw how happy and full of life Sakura was now. They all agreed, a happy and singing Sakura was better than a sad Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote the song in this a few years ago, and haven't really done anything with it before I wrote this fic. I don't know if I will be writing anything else, or if I will be posting anything. I enjoy it when the criticism is constructive, so please, no FLAMES.


End file.
